


Yeet

by nameless_nobody



Category: yeet - Fandom
Genre: Gen, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_nobody/pseuds/nameless_nobody
Summary: Yeet
Relationships: yeet - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

Yeet yeet yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet


End file.
